Real Nobody
by Blake Grey
Summary: For the Organisation to be considered one had to know what would happen should a strong heart be taken by the darkness. Which means someone had to be the first. Someone forgotten by all but the one who made him. A real Nobody if ever there was one. But who was he? And what is his connection to Namine?
1. Chapter 1 First meeting

**A/N: I give up. Im insane for writing another one. Another fic containing another OC that I never thought I'd write. If you see a Doctor Who fic pop up then shoot me. Without further ado know that none of this is mine.**

Organisation 13 was a group made up of the strongest Nobodies all working to complete Kingdom Hearts. But since only the two latest members could actually do something to further that goal it makes one wonder just what they were doing beforehand. Of course only 3 Nobodies knew the full extent of the plan. 1 that was not affiliated with the Organisation at all. Felix had been a Nobody far longer than any members of the Organisation had. As a member of the Guard in Radiant Garden he had unfortunately fallen to the darkness long before his world did for reasons he didn't want to remember. But in that time he had grown used to the darkness. Doesn't seem so bad when you have nothing to lose to it. Of course this meant Xemnas tracking him down for a mission was quite a shock. He was needed to visit a place called Castle Oblivion and look after the residents there until the place was needed.

Glaring at the leader of the blasted Organisation, Felix promptly left through the dark corridor that was summoned for him. He honestly had no clue what to expect from this so-called castle so entering a pure white room wasn't a shock. What was a shock though, was the gasp from the corner and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Turning to the sound Felix froze when he caught sight of the resident it was obvious he was meant to look after. Felix mentally screamed at Xemnas for this new torture as he looked over the girl with pure blonde hair. He knew instantly who this was. How could he not? All the important members were talking about the Nobody of a princess of heart when it happened only a day ago.

Clearing his throat to try and clear the blockage he felt there Felix lowered his hood and smiled at the girl. "Hello Namine. I'm Felix. I'm here to look after you for the time being."

"Hello." Namine put her fingers together while looking at him curiously. "I haven't met you before. Are you a member of the Organisation as well?" Felix tried to hide the rage he felt at that name and since Namine didn't react he figured he succeeded.

"No. But I was sent by Xemnas." The anger he felt at that point was harder to hide but again she didn't react. "So what were you doing before I got here?" He asked walking over to the chair and table she was sitting at.

"Drawing." She replied. "I see images in my head and it helps pass the time to draw them." Felix caught a look at the picture she was just working on. Two boys and a girl on an island. "Oh that's-."

Felix cut her off. "Sora, Riku and Kairi on Destiny Islands." He turned to smile at her. "I'm familiar with them and where they come from. It's very well done." He stood up straight. "Now what's there to do here?"

"You don't have to stay. I can get by on my own. The castle's magic provides me with what I need."

Smiling some more Felix just shook his head. "Trust me sweetie. I think this is more for my benefit than yours. Want something to eat? I'm getting hungry."

"Your benefit?" Namine just tilted her head, confused, focusing on him.

"Well, punishment is more like it. But I won't let it get to me. I could use some proper company for a change. I'm sure you could too." Walking over Felix put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Come on, I know we don't need to eat much but it's still worth it in my book."

"I'm not allowed to leave the castle..." Even as she said that she still turned and followed him.

"If that's true then he shouldn't have picked me to look after you. I'm not a warden after all." Raising his hand he summoned a dark corridor and turned to look back at her holding out his hand.

Namine looked at his hand and back up at him before slowly reaching out to take it. "What are you then?"

"A f-" Felix closed his mouth quickly. "A friend. If you want one that is." Turning he entered the corridor with Namine following after him wondering about many different things concerning this new puzzle she had been handed.


	2. Chapter 2: Developing Bonds

**A/N: Curse my wandering interest. Next chapter of whatever I want will be up whenever I feel like it. Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy so let's just move on shall we? Also Ive edited the previous chapter so it makes more sense.  
**

 **Chapter 2: Developing Bonds.**

Honestly time didn't go by as fast as Felix would have thought it would now that he could actually relax and have fun for once. Namine had asked him how long it had been when he accidentally let it slip during the last trip to the outside world before they got caught. Figured Saix would be watching Halloween town the one time they decided to have a little fun. It had only been their second real outing to different worlds but when given the choice she had quickly agreed to staying in the castle as long as Felix stayed as her watcher. She was determined to solve the mysteries around him. She didn't know the reason but something about him triggered an urge to learn more, she needed to know more.

Of course had Felix known just how clever the so-called "witch" was, well then he might have decided it would have been better to keep his mouth shut. As it was though each new conversation brought a new slip up that she appeared to ignore and he never noticed. So the talks went on. The most important piece of information Namine had been given was revealed quite early on in her quest for understanding.

It had been only two days after they had been properly restricted to the castle, only four days after they had actually met, and in that time they had both relaxed around each other a considerable amount. For Namine that meant nothing more than letting him see what she drew and explaining what he didn't recognise, which was surprisingly little considering the source of the images she drew, and talking should she feel like it. For Felix though it meant ditching the black robe completely. According to him he didn't need it if he wasn't going to travel through the darkness to go to outside worlds. Namine had tried to convince him that he didn't need to stay but he wouldn't listen. So he had moved in and ditched the robe for a light blue shirt. Sometimes red but mainly blue. It was quite a shock the first time she had seen him without the cloak. He was nowhere near as muscled as Lexaeus but just looking at him dressed normally made her feel safe. It was a feeling Namine had trouble finding a reason for but it was there all the same. Of course Felix just smiled at her and commented on how grateful he was that his body stayed mostly the same since he was turned into a Nobody. The light tan would have faded long ago and the lack of actual food would probably have caused him to waste away to just bones. As it was his light brown hair and dark blue eyes just seemed to fit him so much better when out of the cloak.

Having reached his late-twenties when he was turned meant Felix didn't noticeably age much. Another thing Namine would not have known had he not decided to keep talking after showing up dressed normally. It was almost like he was trying to get her to talk about how she came into existence. But he already knew that didn't he? He had to in order to know who she was. Why would he want her to talk about something he already knew? While his age and disdain for the cloak were pieces of the puzzle, as well as his determination to sleep in the white castle and not leave, the biggest hint that day was his reaction to her latest drawing.

She didn't know why but the image in her mind since she woke up was the scene when she was made. The final keyhole in the background, Kairi limp on the floor and Sora holding the keyblade of hearts while his friends were watching him. He had walked behind her as he always did and looked over her shoulder while his hand rested on her chair. Whenever any other members of the Organisation had gotten that close she would flinch or freeze up. With Felix she was a lot more comfortable doing neither of those things. She was about to explain this drawing since he was never silent if he knew of them but stopped when she felt his hand move. Turning to look she noticed his knuckles clenched tightly on the edge and when she turned her focus to his face it was to notice that his face had gone pale and was staring intently at the picture.

Namine didn't know what it was about this picture but she could tell that, whatever it was, it was hurting him. No longer feeling the need to have that scene as a picture she tore it out of her pad and crumpled it up. "You didn't have to do that." Felix tried to sound normal but his voice shook and sounded much softer than the confident happy tone he always used.

"I no longer needed it… It served its purpose…" Namine didn't look up at Felix, deciding to focus on the first ever drawing she had destroyed clenched in her hand, until he patted her shoulder and moved off.

"I suppose it did." She just caught the slight smile on his face as he left before looking back at the crumpled paper. Namine was tempted to smooth it out and look over it to see if she could discover just what had shook him up so much but instead she tossed it into the waste bin and thought of something else to draw. Deciding not to draw anything that showed similar sad events Namine filed away that reaction in hopes it may help her. Of course a bigger piece of the puzzle, had she only noticed it, would be how she avoided any drawings of Kairi with her heart gone as if by some hidden instinct to avoid hurting Felix again.

Namine was starting to worry about Felix, even if she hadn't been curious about his past or the way he acted around her, his silence in the week after the incident with the drawing was starting to make her uneasy. There was something wrong with him being silent. He had even started wearing his cloak again and began leaving at nights. She had told him that he could go whenever he wanted but now that he had she was sad. When a few more days had passed, during which he rarely even put his hood down around her, Namine was starting to panic. She was so certain she had done something wrong and wanted to make up for it that she had drawn pictures not based on the memories she glimpsed from Sora. It was the first of the few times she would draw something not directly based on a memory. Well in this case the first drawing was a memory but one of hers.

The first picture she made was when they went out to eat. She didn't notice how she drew Felix holding her hand, deciding to move onto their short time in Halloween town. Then, using Sora's memories as a guide, she drew the two of them in the differing worlds he had promised to take her too while they had been eating. She was so focused on finishing them all for when Felix got back tonight that she didn't notice how he was holding her hand in each of them. He had only grabbed her hand once, on that first day, and had let it go immediately after they exited the dark corridor. Yet it was still a prominent feature of each of the pictures.

A plan in mind Namine gathered the pictures into a pile and walked into the room Felix was using. Sitting on the edge of his bed she decided to wait. No matter how long it took for him to return she'd wait up for him. Hours past and she needed to get up and pace to stop herself from dozing off. It got even later and for the first time Namine actually felt like a young child. She sat back down onto the bed harder than she did when she first entered the room and looked at the pictures again, finally noticing the hand holding but being too tired to figure out the reason. Even more time passed and, unable to resist the urge anymore, Namine crawled up and collapsed onto the pillows.

She was fast asleep when Felix returned. She didn't stir when he carefully removed her drawings for him and put them into frames the castle provided. She didnt make a noise when he tried to wake her. The only response she made was when Felix picked her up, choosing to snuggle into him. She didn't notice when he tucked her into his own bed and she definitely didn't feel the kiss on the forehead but it did bring her a bit closer to wakefulness. Just enough to hear when he said

goodnight but she fell back asleep before she heard what he said after. She wouldn't have remembered when she woke up anyway. All she would know is that she fell asleep and woke up to see one of the pictures she made sitting framed on the bedside table. She would walk out and find Felix sitting where he normally did when she was drawing, dressed in the light blue shirt again with the coat nowhere in sight. He'd smile and thank her and it would be put out of her mind.

Unfortunately, the two didn't have much time left before the Organisation set another plan in motion. In fact, it would take all but a day before she figured out everything. If she hadn't things may have ended a lot differently for him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Revealed

**A/N: Well here we are again. Another short and sweet chapter. Only two or maybe three more before we finish this. Least you got some other chapters too.**

 **Chapter 3: The Past Revealed**

The days passed and the two continued their routine. Until they were told it would be coming to an end. The next day would be the day Felix had to leave for the other Organisation members could not learn of his existence. And Namine better not reveal it or else there would need to be a punishment and since Namine was to useful to them then that meant someone would need to suffer in her place. Namine didn't need to ask who they had in mind, her lips were sealed.

It was on the last day that Namine had worked up the courage to talk to Felix. To question him about something she'd finally figured out that answered all the questions she had and why she felt the way she did around him. All these thoughts had caused her to stop drawing, something that quickly caught Felix's attention. "Something the matter Namine?" Felix got up from where he was reading and walked over to her.

Unable to look at him Namine just stared down at her pad and fiddled with her pencil. "What do you think about us Nobodies?" Was her first question. Wasn't the one she wanted to ask but it was a good starting point.

"Huh. Odd question but okay." Pulling up another chair to her table he sat down and put his fingers together in front of his face. Another hint to the answer she had found. "Well do you mean in general? Or the more special cases?"

She pondered this for a second before realising he was referring to the dusks and other types. "The special ones. From a strong heart." She still couldn't look at him.

"Well... I don't really know. I'm not a big fan of the Organisation, mainly thanks to Xemnas but I suppose if speaking in general terms." He paused again. "I can't believe they accept the lies they've been given so easily."

That caused her to look up at him, shocked at the answer, only to see he was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. "Lies?"

"Yep." He didn't look down at her. "I've been a Nobody for... about 15 years now." Letting that bit slip the first time was another hint, mainly due to how he seemed angry that he had let it slip. "In that time I've gone over my memories of my life and in doing so I realised something. Something I'm surprised nobody else as figured out yet." He chuckled slightly and looked back at her smiling. "Pun not intentional."

Smiling back Namine gestured for him to continue. It wasn't where she wanted the conversation to go but it seemed important. "Being as special as you are you know the power of memories right?" A nod was her response. "Then you know where the most important memories are held?"

"Of course. Even if we forget they're still buried deep in our hearts." Namine's eyes widened when she had finished.

"Exactly. In order to remember our previous life we must have hearts. Or at least the shells of them." Felix placed his hand on his chest. "Though to be fair I only realised that when I felt new things."

"Such as?" Something told Namine to keep the conversation going. That it would give her her opening.

"Well, satisfaction at annoying Xemnas. Disgust at what he's doing. Peace when I saw-" Felix cut himself off but it was her chance. What she had waited for.

"Kairi." Felix froze staring at her. "Your daughter right?"

"How did you...?" He was truly stunned.

Namine simply smiled. "It was easy. Especially after your first near slip. You're a father, her father. That's why you care so much. And why you reacted so badly to seeing her without a heart."

"I see... okay then." Felix looked away before standing up slowly.

Namine's heart plummeted as she quickly stood up and ran in front of him with her hands out. "No wait. I'm sorry I brought it up it's just-" she was cut off as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Silly girl. Is this why you were so worried?" Namine had frozen the moment he hugged her as strange feelings filled her. "Because you know, as a special Nobody of Kairi you're technically family to her. Which means..." Namine looked up at him as Felix smiled down at her. "If you want to that is, I'm perfectly happy calling you my daughter too."

Namine smiled brightly as he said that, finally understanding the reason she'd been feeling what she had been ever since she met him. Some part of her, the part that was probably connected to Kairi, recognised him as family. And now that he accepted her as it, as a sister of sorts to Kairi, she felt happy. However... "what about when you have to leave tomorrow?" She tried to pull back but he just held her tighter.

"What about it? I've been kept away from one daughter. I won't let that happen to another. If you need me, at any time, just call. I'll come running. I promise you Namine."That made her feel a lot better.

For a while they just stood there and Namine let herself be held by the one she knew deep in her heart as her father while Felix accepted Namine into his as a daughter. Hearts are a strange thing. Though there was technically no relation between the two of them, other than through Kairi, it was a relationship the two had acted in since they had met, falling into it naturally. Their hearts recognised each other as family and that was all that mattered. So, even though Felix would be leaving the next day, that feeling would stay with them both and would even grow to include another connected to Kairi. Though this connection would be kept secret it too, would stay even when it should be gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Another daughter

Another Daughter.

Leaving Namine was hard but was made easier on the both of them with the knowledge that she would just have to call for him and he would be there. He made sure to take the pictures she had drawn for him when he left so the other members wouldn't notice his existence. Felix had no clue why Xemnas didn't want the rest of the organisation to know about him but he didn't want to take any chances. With Namine closely monitored by the members there Felix couldn't risk going there to watch her. So that meant he was stuck doing what he always was. Waiting. And watching.

Destiny Islands was such a relaxing place. Quite a strange one, as well as aptly named. Living here it felt cramped and restrictive. But once you know about the worlds outside? It was soothing and very peaceful. Knowing that out of all the worlds, with all their problems, you could call an island paradise home was nice in a way. Watching Sora, Riku and Kairi grow and play here made Felix feel whole again. It was a school day today so he had some more time to himself before he had to worry about being found.

Brushing himself off he decided to check out the secret place that held this worlds keyhole. He knew off it of course, with how often the kids had gone in there of course he did, but he never went in himself to look around. Maybe it was the dad part of him. The kids called it their secret place so, other than a quick glance around to see it was safe, he had left them to their fun. Now that he knew that's where the keyhole was? Well he had to be sure. Sora didn't get the keyblade until it was to late to seal it so the islands were swallowed by the darkness. Felix may not know much about the keyholes and the hearts of the worlds but he should be able to tell if there was any place for the darkness to get into. Tossing his coat onto the roof of the shack he was tempted to try and crawl through the little hole but figured it was safer to walk through the darkness, he didn't really need the coat for short trips, he had long since grown strong enough to withstand it.

Pausing to let his eyes adjust Felix was stunned at the amount of drawings littering the walls of the cave. So many things, half he was certain were creatures from the kid's imagination. Turning back to the strange wooden door to do what he came here for another drawing caught his notice from the corner of his eye. It was kind of well hidden and unnoticeable but it drew his attention quickly because of what it portrayed. A small child sized figure falling off of the islands papou tree and being caught by what seemed to be a living sheet. Otherwise known as Felix's coat. It had happened not that long after Kairi arrived on Destiny Islands and was invited out to the island to play with the boys. He had just found her after the disappearance of their world but that bright a light was easy to follow. Sora and Riku were heading back but Kairi seemed fascinated with the star shaped fruit and climbed on the tree to get one. A gust of wind and she slipped. Felix had tried to move as quickly as he could, grabbing her and pulling her back onto land before she even had the chance to scream but apparently he didn't leave quick enough to avoid notice.

Kairi hadn't tried any other crazy stunts so she didn't seem to think she had a guardian angel. Did seem to know he was there though... summoning a corridor Felix turned to leave. It would take something quite drastic for the darkness to get another foothold in this place of light.

With his trip to Destiny Islands done, after picking up his coat again of course, Felix went back to check on how Roxas was doing. A life full of watching would get boring if he didn't have a purpose for it. Making sure Roxas was safe so Sora could reawaken and protect Kairi, and now Namine, made it all worth something. Couldn't go see Kairi at her house and school since he'd risk being noticed so that left this.

It was during his Roxas watching that Felix noticed the keyblade wielder had taken an interest in Xion. Looking closer at Number XIV gave a strange feeling of double vision. Like she was just out of focus. It wasn't until she somehow managed to summon a keyblade of her own that the illusion broke, her hood came down and Felix had to quickly leave before he fell off the clock tower from shock. Returning to the place he resided whenever Xemnas didn't need him Felix clutched at his chest as memories resurfaced. Memories from many years ago that had been left to sit at the back of his mind.

When Kairi was born the red hair was obvious, besides that she looked exactly like the woman Felix married but the hair? Was definitely taken from her grandmother, Felix's mother in law. He had joked at the time that he couldn't handle the love he'd feel if she was an exact image of her. His wife's black hair had been something that made her perfect, contrasting perfectly with her pale skin.

Tears slipped down the father's face as those memories resurfaced. The rest of his memories were untouched and yet Felix knew his mind had been messed with. Whether by Xehanort when he was turned or Xemnas when he was found he didn't know but it was messed with. Because, the one thing that caused him the most agony wasn't being unable to talk to his daughter, watching her wasn't the same but it was enough, it was the fact that, no matter how hard he tried, no matter what memories he brought up, her name was always a blank. He could remember the day they first met, the day they married, the day they found out she was pregnant, even... even the day Kairi lost her mother for good. All those memories, moments where her name had to have been brought up, and nothing. It's possible Namine might have been able to help but Felix had just gone so long ignoring it so Xemnas wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing his pain. It seemed counterproductive to try and fix it now, when failure would only make the pain worse.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself Felix wiped his eyes and considered what this meant. He couldn't get a good look at Xion but years spent watching his daughter from a distance meant his eyesight had to be good. The black hair was obvious, so were the similarities to Kairi and, as it was, Namine. However, Xion was a Nobody so, if one didn't know better, it would be safe to assume she was made from Kairi. But that's not possible, Namine was a special Nobody because Kairis heart couldn't be taken by the Heartless and she's technically Sora's Nobody more than Kairi's. So something was wrong here. Very wrong. Nodding to himself Felix vowed to keep an eye on Xion. The obvious connection to Kairi gave him enough reason on its own. But, while it may full well be just a coincidence, the hair colour could quite possibly be a sign.

It wasn't and he would find that out eventually, that her form was just a mirror of Kairi's with a mistaken hair change. But it meant something to him and was what got him to stop being passive so, sign or not, mistake or not, his heart latched onto the thought of another daughter and that would only grow. Xemnas may not understand the power of the heart but it was only fitting that a puppet, a Nobody and a Princess of Heart would give their father the strength to fight. Something he hadn't had for 14 years.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have to send this from my phone because my computer wont cooperate. If it turns out okay I'll consider doing this for my other stories. I've also been stuck thinking of an old Harry Potter AU I read once and am thinking about looking up again but can't remember the title. If any of you have a wide knowledge of HP AU's let me know and I'll tell you what I remember. Anyway may only be a chapter or two left now depending on if I split it. Until next time.**


End file.
